


Absolute

by Hotgitay



Category: Smart Guy (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: At the dance at piedmont high Yvette let’s Mo down gently but the lovestruck Mo accepts the rejection in stride
Relationships: Yvette Henderson/Morris Tibbs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Absolute

“Garrett wants to get back together with me”Yvette broke the news to Morris

“You must really like him”Morris says 

“I really do”Yvette nervously smiles at him 

“Good for you”Mo replies

“No hard feelings”Yvette felt bad for leading him on

“It’s cool Yvette”Morris assured her 

“You’ve been an absolute gentleman”Yvette leaned over placing a kiss to his cheek 

Morris smiled a little “Garrett is a lucky guy he has you”

TJ Yvette’s younger brother watched the two from his Dj booth

Morris looked on as Yvette made her way over to her former flame and currently on again boyfriend Garrett


End file.
